Hold On You
by RayGla
Summary: Harry Potter has been having the same dream for the past week,the same dream with the same hooded man.what will happen when his dream comes true,and what kind of threat is this hooded man.While figuring this out,he meets someone new,someone with a few sec


Disaster Strikes

_Disclamer:I do not own any of the Hp characters._

_He woke with a start,he felt it in the same place,the same way.Everynight for the past week,it had been the same.The thin scare on his forehead,shaped like a lightning bolt,prickled and become covered in sweat.The only thing different about tonight was that it,that feeling,was stronger.Harry hurried out of bed,throwing his covers to the floor.He pulled his door wide open and ran down to his Aunt and Uncles room.He stood in the doorway as the dream,the dream that woke him with a start everynight came true.He watched the back of a hooded figure,as it rose it's arm,and in his hand a wand.He aimed for Harry's Aunt and muttered two deadly words._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_His Aunt Petunia fell limp,she went without a scream.Uncle Vernon was next.Harry didn't want to watch,but he couldn't look away._

_"What am I gonna do." Harry thought_

_Harry's heart was pounding in his chest.No matter how loud it was,he tried his best to stay quiet.His Uncle Vernon,looked terrified,his eyes were moving all over the place.He spotted Harry.Harry shook his head,telling him not to say anything.Uncle Vernon stared dead into Harry's eyes.Harry understand exactly what he was thinking?_

_"Help,Dudley.Keep him safe."_

_Harry nodded his head.Harry,as quietly as he could tiptoed out of their room and down the hall.Harry turned Dudley's door knob and entered his room._

_"Dudley!"Harry whispered._

_Dudley didn't move.Harry moved over to Dudley's bed._

_"Dudley!"Harry whispered again._

_Dudley stirred,but only turned on his side.Harry was growing impatient,he then lefted his arm and hit Dudley in the head._

_"Ouch!!"Dudley yelled._

_"Shhhh!!!"Harry said urgently._

_"What are you playing at?"_

_"We have to go,put on your trainers now!!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Dudley slouched out of bed,and reached for his trainers._

_"Where are Mum and Dad?"_

_Harry looked at Dudley and frowned._

_"Look,Dud.Their not coming with us."_

_"Why not?"he asked as he put one foot in his sneakers._

_"Because...Because..."_

_For once Harry felt sorry for him,now Dudley would know what he felt like.Harry took a deep breathe._

_"Because...they're dead."_

_"What!! This is not funny Harry!!!!"_

_"I'm not joking!!!"Harry yelled back._

_He noticed that,he was being very loud so was Dudley._

_"Dudley,we have to stay quiet."_

_"Why?"_

_"He's still down the hall."_

_"You're serious."_

_"Yes,and we have to go now!"_

_"Ok."_

_Dudley pulled his other sneaker on,he didn't even bother tying them.Harry walked over to the door and opened it slightly.He looked out onto the landing.Harry signaled for Dudley to follow him.Harry stepped out into the hallway and Dudley followed.Harry knew it was gonna be very hard getting past,his Aunt and Uncle's door.One:The hooded man was standing right there,and Two:Dudley was gonna see his parents.As they walked down the hall,Harry got an idea._

_"Come on."_

_Harry led Dudley into his room,and closed the door behind them._

_"What are we doing in here?"_

_"Shhh!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"I'm going to send an owl to my headmaster,I'm pretty sure that he'll know what to do."_

_"Ok."_

_Harry sribbled everything down on to a piece of parchment and rolled it up.He took Hedwig out of her cage,and tied the parchment to her leg.Harry sat her down on his desk.He opened his window slightly,because of it's sqeakiness._

_"Sorry,girl.You'll have to squeeze out."_

_Hedwig,gave a low hoot and nipped Harry's fingure.She stuck her head out of the window,then a wing,then the other.Harry gave her a little push,when he saw that she had gotten stuck. After a second of struggle,Hedwig was out of the window and flying away.Harry turned to Dudley and heard a clicking sound.He looked at his door and saw that his door knob was turning back and forth._

_Harry grabbed his wand off his bedside table._

_"Lockalie!"Harry yelled_

_Harry's door sealed instantly._

_"What is that?!?!?"Dudley yelled._

_"I don't know."said Harry._

_Harry looked despretly for a way out.He look at his window._

_"Dudley we have to jump."_

_"WHAT?!?!?"_

_Harry opened his window as wide as it would go._

_"I am not jumping!!!"_

_"Dudley!!!"_

_"No!!!"_

_"Fine,I'll leave you to die."_

_Harry moved his desk away from his door and leaned out of the window.Dudley pulled him back in._

_"I'm going first."_

_Dudley leaned out of the window,he hesitated.Harry's door was begining to brake,bit by bit.Harry grabbed Dudley's feet and pushed him out of the window.Dudley screamed tell he couldn't scream anymore.Harry leaned out of the window._

_"Winguardium Leviosa!!"_

_Dudley floated safely down to the ground.Harry's door now had a huge hole in it.The hooded figure kicked the door in.Harry froze._

_"Think Harry."he told himself._

_The hooded figure walked into the room and rose his wand._

_"No!"yelled a shrill voice."He is mine."_

_"Yes,my king."_

_Harry decided that this was is chance.He edged his way back to his window,sat down on the window sill and moved his head out of the window.Harry's hand hit the window,drawing the attention of the hooded figure.Harry leaned back and fell out of the window.Harry was falling fast,he pointed his wand at himself._

_"Winguardium Leviosa."_

_Harry floated safely down to the ground.Dudley stood on the curb looking shocked._

_"What the hell is your problem!!!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't you ever push me out of a window again!!!!"_

_"Fine,I'll just leave you there to die.Now shut up and come help me.I hit my leg while falling out of the window."_

_Dudley walked over to Harry and swung his arm around his neck,and picked Harry up.Dudley took one last look at his house and exhaled.Dudley now knew what it felt like to be an orphan.Just Harry._


End file.
